fashlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Social
Fashland is meant to be played socially. Having more friends playing Fashland gives you a distinct advantage over other players. However, to keep the game fair, a limit of 150 direct "neighbors" exists in the game. Neighbors Fashland players can have a maximum of 150 neighbors in the game. The advantages to having neighbors are *Neighbors can visit your Fashion House and boost and/or clean products in your store (up to 5 clicks) *Neighbors can be visited by you for quest tasks or for helping with boosting and/or cleaning *Neighbors can accept requests for joining events Facebook friends who play Fashland but are NOT your neighbors can still accept requests for help with quests and send/receive gifts. Edit Neighbors There will be times that you may notice you sent a request to add someone or they sent a request to add you but they are not showing up as a neighbor on your list. This means you already have 150 neighbors and you will not be able to visit their shop... unless, you edit your neighbors list. When you edit your neighbors list and remove a neighbor, this does not mean that you are removing them totally from your game, it just means that you are making room for someone else. You can still send and receive requests from the person you removed. You can also add them back at any time. When you remove a neighbor, the newest one takes the place of the one you removed. As you gain more and more neighbors, keep the ones you plan to help and visit the most. You may even have friends as neighbors that are no longer active in the game or rarely play. When you visit them, look and see if they are always wearing the same outfit, never have clothes or items for sale in their shop, always have the same dirty packages, never build up their shop to look appealing, or have 0 or close to 0 tiaras. You can even send them a message to see if they still play. Here are the steps to Edit Neighbors #At the very top of your game screen there is a button highlighted in yellow that says "Edit Neighbors." #When you click on that a list will pop up with all of your neighbors on it. #Your neighbors Profile picture, First and last name will appear on the left hand side with an x next to each name. To remove them simply click the x and you will see their picture pop up on the right side of the box. This will entitle you to re-add them if you choose. #When you are finished, simply reload the game and you will see your new neighbor added (providing you accepted their request) and the previous neighbor gone. Requests Sending requests to friends makes up a large portion of quest tasks in Fashland. Generally, Gloria is the character who will ask you to send requests the most frequently. To send a request, simply click the "Ask Friends" button and select the friends who are most likely to respond. The neighbors list is automatically sorted according to who plays Fashland. You can also choose "Neighbors" or Search for friends in the popup. By choosing "Neighbors" the list will filter out everyone except those who you have added as a Neighbor via the Edit Neighbors winow. You are entitled to request help from friends once per day. Events with Friends Sending/Receiving Gifts Inviting Friends Category:Fashion Career Category:Social